


Eutopía

by KasuTailer



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Stony - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasuTailer/pseuds/KasuTailer
Summary: Ésta, se supone, es la parte en la que hago un maravilloso resumen sobre la historia del fanfic. Algo breve, pero conciso, con contenido, pero ligero. Llamativo y atrayente, para que, quien se encuentre con él, decida que quizá la historia vale la pena y se decante por leerla…Sí, bueno, lo siento, pero lo del “resumen” no va a pasar.No porque no quiera o porque no pueda; Sino porque, de hacerlo, estaría revelando un porcentaje no menor de la misma, si es que no toda, cuando la idea es que la vayas descubriendo capítulo a capítulo por tu cuenta.





	1. Cabecera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/gifts).



 

**Título.** Eutopía.   
**Autor.** Kasu Tailer.   
**Beta.** @ Lady-alucard Oneesama.   
**Lectora de prueba.** @Kasu Lecter.   
**Fandom.** AU (en teoría es Earth-1124, pero como ni Jim Krueger, su creador, sabe cómo es y qué pasa en ella, pues… debo admitir que  _ “casi” _ todo es de mi cosecha)   
**Universo.** Earth-1124.   
**Parejas.** Stony y  _ “más o menos” _ todas las otras parejas  _ “canon” _ .   
**Disclaimer.** Es evidente, pero necesario, así que… Salvo la historia de este fanfic (que nada tiene de grandioso, por lo demás), todo el resto le pertenece a MARVEL y a quienes trabajan en ella o, en su defecto, a sus dueños.

  
  


**Agradecimientos.** A lo  _ “me acabo de ganar un Nobel en Literatura” _ . Todo  _ “esto” _ (el fanfic) es culpa de @aclumsykitty y @LauLang, no solo porque lo inspiraron (y ese es el único spoiler que me voy a permitir hacerles), sino porque, de haber actualizado regularmente sus historias, yo no habría escrito la mía (caí en el típico bucle de angustia y desesperación sin fin, que se presenta una vez que te das cuenta de que estás leyendo el último capítulo actualizado y que éste fue subido hace  _ “un tiempo” _ ... y escribir fue lo único que logró hacerme obviar ese... ¿sentimiento?).

 

Ahora bien, E.E.V.E.E (sí, en siglas porque, además de ser la mejor beta que existe en el mundo, es mi A. I. personal) es el  _ “contenido” _ de la trama y Little-Kasu (la eterna hermana mayor, que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en mi hermana menor) es el  _ “corazón” _ de la misma. A ambas, y por motivos completamente diferentes, les debo todo y, como carezco de ello, espero que este fanfic pueda compensarlas de alguna forma.

  
  


**Advertencias.** Cuando la idea general de la trama de este fanfic empezó a tener sentido en mi cabeza, pensé en secundar la declaración oficial de MARVEL, en la que se señala que “el multiverso ya no existe debido a los acontecimientos de Secret War y Deadpool kills the marvel universe and realities” (lo que significa, a grandes rasgos que, aunque hay un montón de “tierras” activas, la 616 y el MCU, son los únicos que realmente  _ “existen” _ , en el sentido cartesiano del  _ “cogito, ergo sum” _ ); No obstante, como ambas ideas (la de la trama de este fanfic y la postura de MARVEL) eran como el agua y el aceite, sin mencionar el hecho de que había una tierra  _ “oficial” _ y  _ “disponible” _ triste y abandonada, decidí seguir mis instintos y hacer lo mismo que hice cuando leí  _ “Harry Potter and the cursed child” _ , es decir, mandar a la mierda la declaración oficial.

 

Por lo tanto, este fanfic está ambientado en la Tierra-1124, que es más AU que otra cosa y, a pesar de que la descripción física de  _ “casi” _ todos los personajes que en él participan corresponden a los del MCU (lo siento, mi amor por Robert Downey Jr, lo supera todo), éste (el fanfic) está repleto, hasta decir basta, de referencias a los cómics y series animadas. En él, además, se hace alusión a lugares que, en efecto, existen, así como a algunos “fenómenos” y sus muchas consecuencias; Sin mencionar que cuenta,  _ “a su manera” _ , con  _ “casi” _ todos los hechos y/o situaciones típicos de MARVEL (la guerra que da pie a la creación de la iniciativa vengadores, la civil war, etc).

  
  


**Consejo del autor.** Si yo fuera usted, prestaría especial atención tanto a las citas que dan inicio a cada capítulo, así como a sus respectivos títulos, los nombres que en ellos aparecen y las palabras y/o frases en cursiva.


	2. 1

 

__ Every time that I look in the mirror.  
__ All these lines on my face getting clearer.  
__ The past is gone.  
__ It went by like dusk to dawn.  
__ Isn't that the way.  
_ Everybody's got their dues in life to pay. _ __   
__ [...]  
__ Half my life's in books' written pages.  
__ Live and learn from fools and from sages.  
_ You know it's true.  
_ __ All the things come back to you.

  
  
  
  


**_The Hum, Dream on._ **

  
  


Steven se sentó de golpe en la cama impulsado por la breve, pero violenta inhalación que logró arrancarlo, por fin, de las  _ garras _ de Morfeo tras horas de, lo que le parecieron, tortura y agonía. Ofuscado, pestañó un par de veces, sintiendo los frenéticos latidos de su corazón bombeando en sus oídos. Los difusos retazos de la pesadilla que acababa de tener, aún danzaban en su mente al son de una melodía tan plúmbea y vibrante como inexistente.

  
  


\-  _ ¡Oh, vamos…! _ – gruñó y, como  _ siempre _ , su voz sonó estrangulada e impersonal –…  _ ¡Ah! _ ... santa mierda…

  
  


Entonces, el escalofrío trepó por su espina dorsal, desde el coxis hasta la región cervical, raudo y gélido, tensando su cuerpo como si éste fuera la cuerda de un arco a la espera de alguna flecha que disparar. Se estremeció, más por  _ costumbre _ que por temor, dejando escapar uno o dos quejidos exasperados. Su  _ día _ ni siquiera había dado comienzo y ya se sentía exhausto. Los retazos se mecieron unos contra otros con fervor, retorciéndose y contorsionándose, hasta que el  **_Hum_ ** llegó. Sudó frío y contuvo la respiración. El zumbido que,  _ usualmente _ , se presentaba a sí mismo como un plácido ronroneo lejano, semejante a la cálida caricia de un amante insaciable y, sin embargo, paciente, permitiéndole prepararse para lo peor, esta vez, simplemente lo tundió con toda su inmensa potencia.

 

Le había tomado cerca de un año poder describir el sonido exacto del  **_Hum_ ** .  _ Un motor diésel con baja presión de combustión en medio del Time Square colmado de turistas durante la temporada alta de vacaciones de verano _ , ni más ni menos. Sucinto y apagado, los días buenos; Extenso, agudo y sofocante, los malos. Sus ojos ardieron y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su barba. Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una perfecta línea recta. Un pitido punzante y devastador ahuyentó a las voces y apagó el motor. Los retazos se detuvieron de forma abrupta y chillaron furiosos, adoptando, casi de inmediato, una apariencia humana. La de un hombre excepcional, pulcro, recto e intachable, de brillantes ojos azules rebosantes de amabilidad y entereza.  _ La de un hombre que se había perdido para siempre en las arenas del olvido _ .

  
  


–… Es tentador… – jadeó Steven, con pesar –…  _ es _ , jodidamente,  _ tentador querer regresar al pasado _ … porque todo sería  _ familiar _ y  _ cómodo _ …  _ pero _ tienes que entender, que  _ es de ahí de donde provienen los fósiles _ …   
  
  


El pitido cesó y, por un instante, el silencio absoluto se impuso, incluso, al ruido blanco.  _ El hombre cerró los ojos, bajó el mentón en dirección al pecho y negó suavemente con la cabeza, herido. Indescriptiblemente decepcionado _ . Nuevas voces se alzaron; Algunas, intercambiando susurros entrañables entre besos ligeros, otras, respondiendo con monosílabos ensayados a preguntas impertinentes. Insinuaciones cómplices, reproches mordaces, gemidos de satisfacción, gritos en ascenso típicos de la pelea en la que se había convertido una discusión, el llanto desconsolado de un bebé y un arrullo sosegado, casi imperceptible.  _ El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y gritando de dolor, sin poder emitir sonido alguno _ .   
  


Contrito, Steven, oró por primera vez en meses. La culpa le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas; Lo estaba devorando por dentro. Degustándolo con una parsimonia insoportable. Regocijándose cada vez que una parte de él se caía a pedazos. Expectante por su inminente derrumbe. El motor diésel tosió apuñalándole las sienes. Las voces jadearon al unísono, sobrecogidas. El sentimiento de pérdida se instaló en su pecho, dejándolo aterido. Rogó. Suplicó. Imploró. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Miles de pequeños destellos de luz dorada titilaron por doquier.   
  
  


– _ … Despierta, Steve  _ – murmuró uno de los resplandecientes brillos, posándose en la mejilla del hombre – _ … ¿estabas teniendo un mal sueño? _

– _ … Eso depende…  _ – respondió este último, con la voz rasposa y una tenue sonrisa torcida, de incredulidad y algo muy similar a la resignación, dibujada en los labios – _ … ¿en qué clase de mundo voy a despertar? _ __   
__   
  


El diminuto destello irradió un exquisito fulgor iridiscente; Vibrante, resuelto, devoto e, inesperadamente, familiar. Toda una fuerza de la naturaleza.   
  
  


–  _ En el nuestro _ – prometió el brillo con genuina convicción, como si se tratara de un hecho, de una  _ realidad _ .   
  
  


Entonces, los minúsculos destellos se extinguieron dejando como única evidencia de su efímera existencia una estela de humo blanquecino; La estridente bocina de un automóvil retumbó enfurecida en algún lugar cercano y un pálido haz de luz anaranjada de arcenes rosáceos se coló desde las alturas. El  **_Hum_ ** chirrió agónico, exánime por el esfuerzo, y la  _ alucinación _ comenzó a desvanecerse a trompicones.   
  


Las sosas paredes de la habitación se hicieron dolorosamente materiales. El motor diésel exhaló un exagerado bufido ahogado antes de sucumbir ante los ruidos propios de la ciudad. Un mar de dunas de arena negra cubrió el suelo en su totalidad.  _ El hombre jadeó aterrado _ . Los montículos de tierra cobraron vida propia, apiñándose los unos con los otros, hasta fundirse en un solo ser: Un anciano esquelético, mustio y ojeroso, envuelto en una túnica raída, de la cual pendían tres cabezas humanas decapitadas, dos niños y una mujer; Todos ellos con una expresión de horror deformando sus cándidas facciones. Todos ellos con los ojos vidriosos y penitentes.   
  


El viejo levantó con laxitud uno de sus brazos, apuntando, con su larguirucho y huesudo dedo índice, hacia la nada e, instantáneamente, cientos de manos emergieron del piélago de arenilla. Steven, afásico de terror, retrocedió, arrastrándose por la cama hasta que su espalda se estrelló contra la cabecera. Una ronca carcajada burlesca resonó por toda la habitación y las manos se sacudieron de forma errática, respaldándola.

  
  


– Steven Grant Rogers – llamó el anciano con voz solemne. Su espeluznante mirada velada recorrió el estrecho cuarto de punta a punta sin detenerse en nada en particular – alias _Steve_ – puntualizó, arrugando la nariz con desaprobación una vez que su superficial revisión hubo concluido.  
  
  


Las manos detuvieron sus bruscos movimientos en el acto.  _ El hombre, visiblemente desconcertado, clavó sus vibrantes ojos azules en la dantesca figura del viejo _ . La risotada se interrumpió a sí misma, y un tenso remedo de falso sosiego se instaló en el dormitorio. El anciano dejó caer el brazo que había levantado, como si le pesara.

  
  


–…  _ ¡No! _ ... No, por favor… – pidió  _ el hombre _ con un trémulo hilo de voz.

– Dos años es más que tiempo suficiente. Y lo sabes – objetó el viejo, cortando de raíz el infructuoso empeño de su interlocutor.

–…  _ ¡Pero él…! _ – insistió  _ el hombre _ , vomitando las palabras con la misma velocidad con la que las metralletas escupen cada una de sus balas –  _ ¡Él aún no lo entiende…!  _ … Si tan solo tuviera algo más de tiempo,… un par de días a lo sumo,… podría volver a tratar de…

–  _ Steve _ … – advirtió el anciano impertérrito y, aun así, un dejo de lástima se coló en aquella única palabra.

–… No, no puede  _ terminar _ así… – continuó  _ el hombre _ , temblando de impotencia –... tengo que  _ regresar _ … tengo que…

–  _ Steve… _ – reiteró el viejo, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro de fastidio.

–…  _ ¡No! _ – rechazó  _ el hombre _ de forma rotunda, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, cegado por la desesperación –  _ ¡Necesito volver a casa! ¡Necesito volver a mi hogar! ¡Necesito volver con…! _

–  _ ¡Steve! _ – bramó el anciano furioso, callándolo.

  
  


Las ventanas de la habitación se remecieron con violencia y las manos intentaron, en vano, sumergirse en el mar de arena para escapar de su ira.  _ El hombre bajó la vista y sus hombros se desplomaron _ .

  
  


–…  _ Steve _ – articuló el viejo, indolente, carente de todo tacto – no hay nada que puedas hacer, salvo aceptarlo.  _ Tu tiempo se ha agotado _ .

  
  


La _realidad_ se tambaleó irresoluta y malherida, y el **_Hum_** despidió su último hálito casi desprovisto de toda fuerza. El cuarto se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad y, la sublime fragancia del Chanel N°5 se hizo patente atiborrando el dormitorio con su elegante y sofisticada esencia. _El hombre entonó con afecto una desgarradora balada en la que dos amantes se comprometían, por medio de una frase, en extremo inocua, y de apenas cinco palabras,_ _a apoyarse en los momentos en los que se vieran superados por los obstáculos y las injusticias_. Steven tiritó de pies a cabeza aun cuando la súbita calidez que había brotado en su pecho amenazaba con incinerarlo hasta los huesos; Y, entonces, _aquello_ sucedió.

 

Un repentino y desagradable chirrido graznó demasiado tarde una acre y confusa alarma, y una estrepitosa sucesión de fragorosos impactos se desató.  _ La tonada se suspendió de pronto y el hombre profirió una ininteligible exclamación de dolor y espanto _ . El piélago de arenilla expelió una densa nube de polvo y cenizas y, junto con ella, una batahola de alaridos enajenados, bocinazos interminables y desfallecidos resoplidos de motores, se originó.

  
  


–  _ ¿Es este un sueño? _ – preguntó, de pronto, el hombre en un sollozo inconsolable –  _ Dime que lo es, dime que puedes despertarme. Dime que no voy a morir aquí… dime que no dejarás que este viejo soldado se desvanezca…  _

  
  


La oscuridad se resquebrajó emitiendo un dramático crujido, y las manos rompieron en un mordaz y escandaloso aplauso, mofándose descaradamente de la ingenuidad implícita en la petición; De su angustia y ofuscación, de su franqueza. De su emotividad.

  
  


– Suficiente – ordenó el anciano, masticando cada una de las sílabas del conciso precepto.

  
  


Las grietas rechinaron embravecidas y los trozos cayeron al mar de dunas, desintegrándose en el preciso instante en el que hicieron contacto con él. La ovación feneció. El viejo chasqueó los dedos, dando a entender, con aquel único y taxativo movimiento, que su sentencia, además de inexorable, sería fatal. Las manos se abalanzaron sobre el hombre aferrándose a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, estrujando sus extremidades, arañando su torso, tironeando su cabello, envolviendo su cuello y cubriendo casi la totalidad de su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos. Steven inspiró con dificultad;  _ A pesar de la escabrosa e irreversible situación en la que se encontraba y del ominoso desenlace que le esperaba, el hombre permanecía entero e imponente, sólido como un ideal, con la frente en alto y el mentón ligeramente elevado. Con la otrora mirada diáfana, ahora cruda y cerril _ .

 

Entonces, los médanos se revolvieron impacientes hasta perder por completo sus sinuosas estructuras y, el impenetrable piélago de arenilla, se separó en dos macizos montículos descomunales. El angosto boquete, que se había formado entre ambos collados, eructó un crepitante vaho abrazador, y la temperatura de la habitación se incrementó de sopetón empapando las paredes con una secreción viscosa y maloliente. Las manos tironearon al hombre, reduciendo sus ineficaces intentos por liberarse de sus múltiples ataduras a, tan solo, un par de restringidas contracciones. La hendidura abrió sus fauces y comenzó a tragárselo todo.

 

Steven clavó los talones en el rígido colchón y trató de impulsarse con la fuerza de sus piernas hacia atrás, pateando las sábanas y el edredón en el proceso, más, la cabecera se mantuvo estoica en su lugar, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los montículos rotaron por el cuarto, parsimoniosos y apacibles, perdiendo parte de su volumen en cada giro, y las manos arrastraron al hombre hacia abajo, hundiéndolo hasta la cintura.

 

Los collados expulsaron una masa húmeda de asperón que capturó las diminutas ruedas de la cama y las haló en dirección al boquete. El catre patinó por el dormitorio, tumbando los escasos muebles y asientos en él. La cavidad se ensanchó, revelando una pétrea y desproporcionada dentadura, y los montículos descendieron hasta casi desaparecer. La irrisoria fracción de manos que aún inmovilizaba al hombre, cedió ante la fuerza de gravedad y resbaló hacia el interior de la brecha; Y el yerto cuerpo de  _ Steve _ se sumergió una pulgada tras otra.

 

La ranura se cerró de golpe, y una seguidilla de asquerosos estallidos huecos se originó. Los afilados incisivos trituraron el tórax del hombre y las repulsivas piezas de sus destrozados miembros se desprendieron una por una. El rostro de Steven se desfiguró producto de la aversión y el espanto. Una monstruosa lengua de granito enrolló lo que quedaba del hombre en un ceñido amarre, y degustó, con inusual éxtasis, sus enmarañados órganos. La hendidura dejó escapar un ufano ronroneo disonante y estentóreo, idéntico al resuello de una tuba enmohecida y desafinada interpretando una restallante melodía desde las entrañas mismas de la tierra; Y, luego de lo que parecieron horas de nocivo y perverso solaz, simplemente, lo engulló de un solo bocado.

 

El anciano entrecerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula con evidente animadversión; Las cabezas sujetas al fajín de su deteriorada túnica, derramaron un par de espesas lágrimas de sangre que estropearon sus pulcros y pueriles semblantes petrificados. La cavidad exhaló un estrangulado plañido de asfixia, y succionó los endebles montículos hasta que no quedó un solo grano de arena sobre la inmunda alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación. Una intensa, nauseabunda e inconfundible pestilencia, propia del hedor a orina concentrada, hizo acto de presencia y anegó el cuarto con inusitada rapidez.

  
  


–… Está hecho – informó la brecha con genuinas deferencia y mansedumbre, a pesar de que se relamía los labios con una insistencia morbosa, como si aún pudiera percibir el sabor del hombre en ellos.

  
  


El viejo enarcó una ceja invisible y depositó sus inclementes ojos nubosos en la lamentable y desidiosa excusa de ser humano frente a él; En su incómoda e inestable postura casi fetal, en los sutiles temblores que asaltaban su cuerpo, en su apelmazada aura sobrecargada de energía, emociones y sentimientos negativos. En su desesperación, en su angustia, en su confusión, en su autodesprecio. En su incalculable sentimiento de culpa.

  
  


–… Hace algún tiempo atrás, por increíble que parezca, – narró, de pronto el anciano, dando lánguidos pasos etéreos en dirección a Steven – en una tierra alternativa, tan similar como diferente a esta, ocurrió un evento que causó la muerte prematura de todo un universo… Siempre sentí una enorme curiosidad por dicho suceso, es más, solía preguntarme constantemente sobre la naturaleza de aquello que había logrado desencadenar tal catástrofe. Una guerra, fue a la conclusión a la que llegué luego de incesantes horas de reflexión… No pude estar más errado. – la mueca de una fugaz sonrisa rígida perfiló sus resquebrajados labios y su vaporosa caminata cesó –… Fue una idea ¿Quién lo diría?... Esa fue la chispa que empezó el fuego, la leyenda que creció con su narración… Aunque, claro está, no fue una idea cualquiera… Nació como un cosquilleo burbujeante. Un sueño. Un anhelo… que, con el tiempo, se transformó en un presentimiento sobrecogedor e incandescente. Inolvidable… Cuando me percaté de mi error, nuevas interrogantes revolotearon en mi mente… ¿Qué clase idea termina destruyéndolo todo a su paso?... Una enorme al parecer… Esta gran idea fue sobre una expansión y dio comienzo con dos hombres. Uno de ellos era la vida y el otro, la muerte…

 

  
La esquelética mano del viejo se posó, con un movimiento ingrávido, sobre la abundante cabellera desaseada de Steven. Los larguiruchos dedos, que bien podrían haber sido confundidos con las delgadas y frágiles ramas nudosas de los árboles longevos, se curvaron, enredándose entre los grasos mechones dorados para, repentinamente, tirar de ellos hacia atrás; Hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron.

 

  
– ¿Cuál eras, leyenda viviente? – inquirió el anciano, con un tono inofensivo que buscaba disimular la insidia con la que había pronunciado las últimas palabras. Steven frunció el ceño y la inquietud brilló en las profundidades de sus opacos ojos azules. –... Pobre, miserable… atormentado por el pasado que te has empeñado en rehuir, esclavo de las malas decisiones que has tomado fruto de tu ignorancia…   
– Yo, no… eso… eso no es… – balbuceó Steven, tragando el nudo que se había alojado en su garganta – eso no es lo que yo… lo que…   
– He visto a simples exploradores convertirse en héroes, – prosiguió el viejo – accidentes transformarse en triunfos, actos desinteresados devolverle la luz de la esperanza a esta época, adversidades convertirse en propósitos una y otra vez… Vi el aterido destello azulado de un genio definir el futuro. Te vi, leyenda viviente, nacer, ausentarte y regresar cuando más te necesitaban… Contemplé tu ascenso, aplaudí tus victorias, nunca dejé de creer en ti por más insondables que fueran tus caídas… y, como muchos, justifiqué tus errores y le atribuí a otro la culpa, sin prever las desastrosas consecuencias que ello traería… En casi todas las tierras alternativas ocurre lo mismo. Se suscita un conflicto, asumes una postura y, quienes te rodean, abogan por ti y deciden seguirte, aun cuando eso significa que deben abandonarlo todo… Entonces, el enfrentamiento concluye y son agentes externos los que se encargan de mediar para que la paz se restablezca… Pero lo único que los recibe, a ti y a los tuyos, es la soledad. Lo has perdido todo. Lo han perdido todo. Y es demasiado tarde, incluso para intentar recuperarlo... Vacilas por primera vez y, solo cuando has tocado fondo, te preguntas ¿Valió la pena?... Pero nunca te permites responder, porque sabes cuál sería la respuesta… No obstante, en esta realidad, aún estás a tiempo. Todavía puedes cumplir tu promesa… Si vas a perder, si van a perder… ¿no deberían hacerlo… juntos?

 

  
El anciano alzó su rostro de forma súbita y, la enrarecida atmósfera silente que se había establecido al desaparecer el boquete, se vio inesperadamente interrumpida por una enérgica y sonora ranchera acompañada de un desafinado canturreo masculino in crescendo. El viejo murmuró una maldición y soltó los mechones dorados con un movimiento tosco para volver a erguirse en toda su altura; Y Steven cayó pesadamente sobre la cama deshecha, hundiéndose en la desagradable aspereza y rugosidad del colchón. La puerta de la habitación contigua se cerró con un ruidoso portazo.

 

  
–… ¡Hasta que… te conocí!... Comencé a vivir la vida, con dolor… – entonó, enardecida, la jovial voz varonil en un muy peculiar español, desde el pasillo – No te miento, fui feliz… ¡Aunque con muy poco amor!… Y muy tarde ¡comprendí!... ¡Que no te debía amar! Porque ahora pienso en ti ¡Porque ahora pienso en ti! Y ¡Porque ahora pienso en ti!...

 

  
El canto fue sustituido por un simpático tarareo al que se unieron el agudo chirrido de unas ruedas metálicas y el repiqueteo de un llavero con demasiadas llaves. Los decibeles de la canción aumentaron, y la singular y sensual voz de su intérprete, acompañada de su soberbio séquito de mariachis, se estrelló contra la puerta. Steven enterró las manos en las desgastadas sábanas que habían visto días mejores y cerró los ojos, presionándolos, hasta que cientos de chiribitas fluorescentes centellearon detrás de sus párpados. Una llave penetró bruscamente la cerradura.   
  


 

–…  _ ¡Yo jamás sufrí! _ – voceó la voz, tras abrir la puerta, luego de un par de torpes intentos –  _ ¡Pero, desgraciadamente, era una noche como esta…! ¡Cuando te encon…! _ ¡Oh, Dios mío!  _ ¡Santo niño de Antocha y la virgencita de Juquila! _ – desgañitó el hombre, retrocediendo hasta que su ancha espalda se estampó contra la pared más cercana –  _ ¡Un muerto! ¡Hay un güero muerto! _

  
  


El recién llegado metió, a toda prisa, las manos en los bolsillos inferiores de su ajustado uniforme azul Oxford y, segundos más tarde, un sinfín de baratijas se precipitaron contra el suelo en una fútil lluvia de lacónicos golpes secos. La efusiva voz masculina se convirtió en un agrio suspiro de alivio y un vivaz solo de trompetas explotó, salpicando la totalidad del dormitorio con sus vehementes notas.

  
  


–…  _ ¡¿Aló?! _ ... ¡Sí! En el número 17 de la calle 32 entre Broadway y la Quinta Avenida… – gañó la voz, de forma atropellada – el hotel  _ La Quinta _ , habitación número cuatro…  _ Apúrese _ , ma´am, hay un  _ güey _ medio muerto desparramado en la cama del último cuarto que tengo que limpiar antes de ir al museo de arte con mi primo  _ Joaquín _ a la exposición de la colección de cincuenta y ocho bronces de Auguste Rodin… aunque, en lo personal, me gusta más la exhibición del jardín de esculturas de la familia Steinberg, pero hay un desnudo masculino en homenaje al pueblo francés después de su derrota en la Guerra franco-prusiana llamado “El Vencido”, que es increíble, ma´am, es como ¡Oh, Dios mío!... No, sí, sí… solo los hechos, anotado, anotado… Lo siento, es que, a veces, me emociono y hablo… Como sea ¿qué necesi…?... ¡¿Que toque al  _ difunto _ ?!... No, no, no…  _ Pinche vieja loca _ , si tanto quiere toquetear al  _ güero _ ¿por qué no lo agarra usted?...

  
  


Steven inhaló trabajosamente y un aguijonazo de dolor le atravesó el pecho, como si una bala se le hubiera incrustado en los pulmones. Abrió los ojos y se arrepintió en el acto. El ininterrumpido parloteo sin sentido, pero, a la vez, ingenioso, de la animada voz, junto con el estruendo de los mariachis y, lo que parecía ser, toda una orquesta filarmónica con sinfonía coral mixta incluida, tenía a su cabeza dando vueltas. En el techo, un desfile de sombras abstractas, proyectadas producto del contraste entre las desvaídas luces amarillentas y demasiado cálidas con los cuerpos opacos del exterior, se paseaba en una absurda procesión rimbombante.

  
  


–… No, no, no, ma´am, ya se lo dije, no pienso tocar al muerto… ¿Mi qué…? Ah, mi nombre… Luis, ma´am, mi nombre es Luis – continuó la voz, con el espanto y la decisión acentuando cada una de sus palabras –… que ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así el güero? ¡¿Y yo que voy a saber si lo acabo de encontrar na´ más ahorita?!... ¿Hacerle un qué…? ¿Un RCP? Y ¿Cómo se…? ¡¿Qué yo qué?!... No, no, no, oiga, doña… mire, el güey… no pos, no se ve nada de mal… pero yo no le hago a eso ¿Entiende?... No, no… sí, sí, ma´am,… por eso le digo que se apuren… ¿Qué? ¡¿En veinte minutos?! ¡No manche, señito! Ya se le murió pero que bien requete muerto el güero…

  
  


El anciano torció los labios con disgusto y las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor formando un dantesco halo de abisal oscuridad. Steven emitió una insulsa imprecación que no llegó a verbalizarse, su estómago se inflamó y contrajo de manera simultánea, y decenas de calambres horadaron su cuerpo, dejándolo tan laxo y dúctil como si fuera una muñeca de trapo; Entonces, el viejo ladeó la cabeza, su mirada nebulosa refulgió con malicia y, el mohín, se convirtió en una aberrante sonrisa siniestra.   
  


– ¡Oh, Steven! En verdad es una lástima que él siempre vaya a ser _más importante que tú_ y, _esperemos que_ , a pesar de todo lo sucedido, _logre mantenerse_ a flote _el tiempo suficiente_ como _para que_ el futurista _lo saque_ de la caudalosa encrucijada en la que se encuentra… – parafraseó el anciano – Porque _todos debemos_ interpretar un rol para poder _vivir en el mundo real_ y, aun cuando, dicho mundo _pueda ser_ , en ocasiones, _bastante sombrío, son el sueño y la esperanza, los que hacen que valga la pena vivir en la realidad_ … _A principios de la década de 1940,_ él _hizo una promesa personal para defender ese sueño y, mientras_ éste _permanezca parcialmente incumplido, no podrás abandonarlo_ nunca… Por cierto, ya que hablamos de ello, ¿has tenido, últimamente, alguna reminiscencia en relación a ese sueño, _hombre fuera de tiempo_? – Steven abrió los ojos de par en par, su estómago se apretó y la bilis subió hasta alojarse en su epiglotis –… La has tenido. Sé que la has tenido; Y, sin embargo, a pesar de tu obstinación, de tu espíritu aparentemente indomable y rebelde, y de tu impetuosa lucha interna por rechazar la naturaleza misma de tu existencia y el destino vinculado a ella, todo ha sido en vano… Estás al borde del abismo, _chico dorado_ , pero no es a la caída a lo que deberías temer… ¿Qué tan certera crees que sea aquella frase que sostiene que cuando observas el abismo por un tiempo muy largo, éste también logra ver a través de ti?... _Esperanza_ , esa es la respuesta a _la pregunta_ que con más frecuencia te has hecho a lo largo de estos dos años; Esa que emanó de tu primera pesadilla, que creció cuando el **_Hum_** se manifestó, que boyó aun cuando intentaste zambullirte en el alcohol, que logró vadear la calígine de las drogas y que estropeó el banal gozo de los orgasmos suministrados por el sinnúmero de desconocidas que se ofrecieron a _repararte_ … Fue por la _esperanza. Por una razón para continuar creyendo. Para continuar combatiendo. Porque nadie puede despojarte de ella, solo puedes perderla._ No obstante _,_ _a pesar de que se vaya lejos por mucho tiempo o yazca enterrada bajo la culpa, el arrepentimiento y el dolor, bajo el miedo, y la busques_ incesantemente _en quienes te rodean_ y _en tu_ propio _interior, continuarás sintiéndote tan absolutamente vacío que, a menudo, pensarás en rendirte, porque_ esa, _centinela de la libertad_ , es la gracia de la esperanza: _A veces solo puedes encontrarla en los lugares más extraños, como cuando llegas al final de la línea_... Justo como ahora; Así que escúchame bien, _nómada_ , ya que esta es la última oportunidad que voy a darte: _Steve Rogers. Código 34-44-54-64_...


End file.
